Last Chance
by Shiomi L
Summary: Era la última vez de sentir. UA. Posee extractos de la canción Broken Strings de Nelly Furtado ft James Morrison.


**Last chance**

La observa desde su sitio. De pronto su presencia no es tan fastidiosa como antes, ya los coqueteos no son el pan de cada día. No se dirige cada segundo a Sasuke para preguntarle cualquier estupidez que se le viniera a la cabeza (según Suigetsu). No, todo es repentinamente extraño. Lo intuía, aunque la pelirroja pareciera una buena para nada, sabía al igual que él que algo grande se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

El ambiente era pesado, que muchas veces prefería salir de esas cuatro paredes. Sasuke era un maldito psicótico consumido por la venganza, Juugo con sus pájaros y estaba ella. La tonta que siempre le molestaba. El equipo poco a poco se desmoronaba cada vez más y más. No lo quería admitir, pero él sabía que iba a llegar el final. Tal vez el Uchiha los iba a matar por fin…  
>No quería admitirlo —el orgullo siempre primero— pero les había agarrado cariño. Suigetsu por fin tenía una familia sin embargo, como tan pronto llegó, tan pronto se desmoronaba. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perderlos, aún estuviera Karin –su eterna enemiga- de por medio. Hasta a ella le tenía un poco de aprecio; pero sólo un poco.<p>

Más era su odio, admitió, escudriñándole con la mirada. Ella al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que era observada, ya que seguía tomando su jugo de naranja tranquilamente como en un principio. Tal vez el estarla viéndole tanto tiempo le estaba afectando, pero Karin no era una chica fea. No se destacaba por una gran belleza pero tampoco por una gran fealdad. Común. Tal vez si no tuviera ese humor de mierda, ni la inmadurez que la caracterizaba para con él, muchos menos si no babeara por Sasuke, él podría darle una oportunidad… no, mentira. Ya era mucho considerarla una persona medianamente importante en su vida, y ahora pensar en darle en una oportunidad.  
>Desecha de inmediato ese pensamiento de su cabeza, la mira con hastío al recordar cuántas veces estuvo detrás de Sasuke. Así recordaba cuánto la odiaba, aún cuando la subconsciente comenzaba a jugarle una mala pasada.<p>

El mínimo cariño que tenía por ella no se comparaba con su odio.  
>Se levanta, dispuesto a joderle más la existencia. Es su única manera de llamarle la atención, y olvidar la sensación que le invade su ser, de que todo lo que tiene ahora va a desaparecer muy pronto. Incluso la pelirroja que él tanto odia, pero a la vez aprecia. <p>

… _No puedes sentir nada  
>Que tu corazón no quiera sentir…<em>

Lo había comprendido. El por qué del comportamiento de ella. Sus ya nos fastidios, coqueteos, peleas, reclamos; nada. En una de sus peleas cotidianas, en un intento de joderle, se enteró de más cosas que hubiera querido no saber nunca, por lo menos no por parte de ella.  
>Con unas de sus hirientes frases que siempre eran dirigidas a ella, había logrado más de lo que hubiera querido. La intuición de él nunca fallaba; Sasuke planeaba un nuevo atentado. Y esta vez contra Danzou, en el cual sus pellejos estaban en juego. Hasta ahora, era la misión más peligrosa y Suigetsu sabía que arriesgaban todo. Era un morir o ganar. Por primera vez tuvo miedo de no poder cumplir. De no ser el más fuerte espadachín; el que siempre peleaba a ganar.<p>

Todas las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, y ninguna les favorecía. Con la oscuridad rodeando a Sasuke más que nunca, no había que esperar un buen final. Y eso en el fondo le aterraba, pero nunca lo iba a demostrar.  
>La mujer que tenía adelante, se había dando vuelta intentando esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Roda los suyos con molestia, Suigetsu sabía que la orgullosa no estaba dispuesta a llorar en frente de él. Era una idiota. Eso le hace pensar que Karin no es una perra sin sentimientos. Al parecer también tenía corazón —uno que no sólo latía por Sasuke—. Pero no quería ahondar en aquello. En un intento de cambiar la situación, comienza a picarle nuevamente. A Suigetsu no le gustan los momentos tensos, no es como quisiera subirle el ánimo a Karin…<p>

—Oh, dime que ahora lloras también.  
>—Cállate, idiota —susurra ella aún vuelta. Su voz suena diferente a la normal y muy en el fondo le preocupa. Al parecer iba a llorar realmente.<br>—No es para tanto, no le hagas caso a Sasuke. La misión saldrá bien, tonta –dijo burlón.

Ve que empuña sus puños con fuerza y comienza a caminar hacia la salida. ¡Y eso que había intentado subirle el ánimo! Así le pagaba la malnacida… ni si quiera se dignaba a darse vuelta.

—¿Así me pagas? —no hubo respuesta, ya cabreado se atreve a decirle—. Te he dicho algo y no me hablas, vale, pero no voy a dejar que me dejes hablando solo como un estúpido.

No bastaron más de cinco segundos para que le tomara por el brazo, intentando que se diera vuelta. Suigetsu no era delicado con las mujeres, mucho menos con ella. Karin se movía de un lado a otro tratando de soltarse. Más era inútil; nada podía contra ese asqueroso tiburón. Sonríe, no complacido por su acción pero Karin estaba de frente. Aún así no lo miraba… roda los ojos con molestia.  
>Se acerca más y más, y procede a tomarla por los dos brazos —aún cuando ella pataleara—.<p>

—¡Suéltame, suéltame, pescado idiota!

Pero no. Él hacía todo lo contrario, es como si no la escuchara. Suigetsu esperaba que ella hiciera algo más que mirar el suelo. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, ¿acaso tanto costaba? Siente que Karin deja de patalear, se queda quieta como una estatua. De pronto levanta su mirada, sus ojos muestran rabia y dolor. Más de la normal; esa no era la misma cuando peleaba con él.  
>Suigetsu no quiere admitirlo pero le preocupa. Ve cómo trata de contener las lágrimas y sabe que Karin está punto de hablar…<p>

—¡Tú quién te crees, déjame tranquila alguna vez! Me jode que seas tan insensible conmigo, ¿acaso no entiendes que yo también siento? No soy un estúpido robot sin sentimientos. Te odio, ¡te odio! … te odio.

Suigetsu escucha que ella murmulla un 'no salgan, estúpidas lágrimas' pero no le toma atención. En su mente sólo se repiten dos palabras. Y se siente culpable, tiene la culpa de que Karin esté así. Ella se estaba desmoronando al frente de él; por su culpa.

Y él no era capaz de hacer alguna acción. Se vio reflejado en su dolor, al final Karin no era tan diferente a él. Por más que tratara de mostrarse fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, existía en lo más profundo de ellos alguien que temía, que se desmoronaba poco a poco.  
>Karin se desmoronaba en frente de él.<p>

Lo había elegido a él para mostrar su lado sensible. No a Sasuke.  
>Había escogido a la persona más fastidiosa —según ella—. Sin previo aviso Suigetsu baja la cabeza y su cuerpo también, en un intento de poner su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Y lo hizo, aún no sabiendo muy bien el por qué de sus acciones.<p>

Karin se queda absorta. Suigetsu se queda ahí y susurra más para sí mismo que para los dos, un 'lo siento' que ella sí lo llega a escuchar.  
>Se quedan así. Karin siente al pescado en su pecho, reposando tranquilamente como si estuviera de lo más cómodo ahí. Casi por un momento, le gustó la sensación de tenerlo cerca; era cálido. Sonaba absurdo pensar así, ya que para ella, Suigetsu era frío. Además, joder… era la persona qué más odiaba en su vida.<br>Él se repite que sólo lo hace por el mínimo aprecio que le tiene, porque tal vez desde ahora en adelante el futuro era incierto; no significaba que las cosas entre ellos fuera a cambiar.

—No estás perdonado, idiota. Y aléjate antes de que mi Sasuke-_kun_ me vea contigo. Qué vergüenza si él o alguien me viera con semejante pescado…

Suigetsu sólo sonríe ante sus palabras.  
>Antes de que Karin se retirara de la sala, Hozuki ve que gira la cabeza sólo un poco para, al parecer decirle algo:<p>

—Gracias… por comprender.  
>—Cuando quieras.<p>

Y Karin estuvo a punto de nuevamente golpearle porque eso le sonó más a doble sentido que ha otra cosa. No se podía esperar más del pescado.  
>Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, tal vez no habría próxima vez para joderle la vida al otro. <p>

…_Es la última oportunidad de sentir otra vez…_

**Nota:**

Lo hice por un deseo en otra página. Está basado en una imagen, espero que les haya gustado. A mí no me gustó mucho pero quería publicar algo de ellos, xD!


End file.
